gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemcraft Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Gemcraft that since June 2009 May 28th Sparks, Monsters June 11 Rapid Gem Bombing, Summoning/Heating Up sparks, Gem wasps Gemcraft Wiki is a website totally dedicated to providing you with information on the very popular tower defense game series. Gemcraft is a tower defense flash game series produced by Game in a Bottle. The basic concept is that you use gems and power them up to destroy monsters. There are 3 games out to date. *August 1, 2011- Gemcraft Chapter 2: Chasing Shadows starts development. *October 13, 2011- Gemcraft Wiki reaches 100 Articles! Congratulations Gemcraft Wiki. *December 16, 2011- First screenshot of Gemcraft Chapter 2. More to come soon? *January 8, 2012- Gemcraft Wiki joins Facebook! *February 7, 2012- Gemcraft Wiki reaches 200 articles! Congratulations and keep up the good work. ; Levels *List of Levels in Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) *List of levels in Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Gem of Eternity) *List of Levels in Gemcraft Labyrinth ; Amulets *List of Amulets in Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) *List of Amulets in Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Gem of Eternity) *List of Amulets in Gemcraft Labyrinth ; Skills *List of Skills in Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) *List of Skills in Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Gem of Eternity) *List of Skills in Gemcraft Labyrinth ; Games *Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) *Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Gem of Eternity) *Gemcraft Labyrinth *Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *GC2: CS features- Gems *GC2:CS features- battle frame, battlefield grid, buildable buildings *GC2:CS development status update *GemCraft 2 first screenshot + Happy Holidays *Why GemCraft 2 will not use the new Stage3D API Last month's poll has ended. The winner of the favorite amulet in Gemcraft Labyrinth was the Challenge Amulet with 41 Votes. What are your expectations for Gemcraft Chapter 2 It will be the best Gemcraft game yet It will be as good as the other Gemcraft games It will be worse than the other Gemcraft games Want to help Gemcraft Wiki? Right now, our upcoming project is to make Strategy sections for all pages who can use one. We are still looking for a person to oversee the project. If you want to become head of the Strategy sections, leave a message on my message wall. --LevenThumps 20:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) If you don't want to help there, you can just find an article that needs a little attention and get started. Level 1 is the first level playable in Gemcraft Chapter 0. It is a really easy level, with only eight waves, and one route the monsters can take. read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse